coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3212 (12th April 1991)
Plot Martin wonders why the new lease is with a company called Alcazar Holdings when it was Weatherfield Estates before and thinks Gail ought to be more suspicious of Mike. Gail is just relieved that she won't lose the cafe. Vera is adamant that Joss is her dad and dismisses Jack's evidence to the contrary. Steph asks Phyllis to pick up her holiday photos and say she misplaced the receipt. Gail and Alma celebrate keeping the cafe. Alma is amazed that Gail got the landlord to change his mind. Mike suggests to Jackie that they marry this Saturday. They set the date for 5th July; Jackie's birthday. Phyllis goes to the chemist to find that Des has already collected the photos. Jack wants to know whether Vera and Joss having different blood types means they aren't related and calls in at the blood centre, where he ends up giving blood. He tells Dr Bannerman his problem and learns that they could be father and daughter. Joss works out that Jack has been donating blood when he sees the plaster on his arm. Jack says he went through public spirit but Vera knows he only did so to get rid of Joss and makes him apologise. Through the photos, Des discovers that Clive Parnell holidayed with Steph. She insists that Clive being at the resort was a coincidence and she can't stand him. Des doesn't buy her unlikely story and accuses her of having an affair with him. Des packs and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Dr Bannerman - Tyrone Huggins *Blood Donor - Rod Arthur Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Building used as Blood Donor centre - Interior and exterior *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 28th January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the last 1'15" of a Rovers scene in Part One, where Audrey Roberts arrives at the bar, prompting a waiting Percy Sugden to complain when Betty Turpin serves her before him. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jackie and Mike make some plans for the future, but is he really considering her long-term happiness? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,580,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Phyllis Pearce: '"When I was a girl we never had tissues. Carbolic soap and cold water... that was yer lot." Stephanie Barnes: "For blowin' yer nose?" Phyllis Pearce: "Oh, I thought you meant for takin' yer make-up off." Category:1991 episodes